Memories
by Lyakan
Summary: I though it was all just a dream...a bad nightmare that I would one day wake up to find them standing right there...but I was wrong.They're not there, and I feel lonely, the Host Club is forever gone from our lives...and without them, my life is nothing.


Disclaimer: I don't own the OHSHC or any of its characters...I wish I did though*sighs*

**Memories**

Prologue

There are times that I wish I could just start over from the beginning. Other times, Id wish I would forget all the horrible things that had happen, to forget them...but I cant. To forget them would be like forgetting myself, and I cant let that happen. I still cant believe that they're actually gone. It took me five years to really get over my depression, knowing that they would never return...and yet, I still miss them.

I sighed as the painful memories once again flooded throughout my mind. Its been ten years since those fateful days, ten years since we were in high school, and ten years since the Host Club was forever no more. I really hope that during those ten years that no one from the ex-Host Club hasn't forgotten the two

I sighed once again and looked out the windows, noticing that it had started to rain outside. My eyes suddenly held that sadness once again.

The rain...

I remember it raining on the day before those horrible things happened, the day when it all started to go in the wrong direction.

Heh...I guess there's no escaping from these memories. Still, I cant believe that all of that started ten years ago on that one, rainy day. Just that one day caused the most awful thing to even happen to all of us. It happened so quickly...

**_SLAM_**

I let out a painful howl once my fist made contact with the wall besides me. I didn't even know that I had punched the wall before it was too late. As gently as I could, I cradled my left hand against my chest, hissing in pain when my hand brushed against the fabric of my clothing.

"Fuck."

Walking to the bathroom, I carefully took out the first aid kit and started to fix up my now bruised hand.

"Damn wall..."

As quickly as I could, I finished bandaging my hand and placed the first aid kit back in the closet before walking back into the bedroom and silently sitting back down on the bed. Tears started to for in my eyes as I kept seeing their faces over and over again. Placing my head in my uninjured hand, I silently started to sob once again after five years as the memories kept flooding my mind.

"Damn these memories...my life is now fucked up thanks to what happened ten years ago..."

Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the darkened room I was occupying. Turning myself around, I crawled into bed, buried my head into my pillow and sobbed loudly.

"I wish...I wish that I could start over. I wish that I could change all of that from ever happening. I wish..."

I couldn't say anymore on the count that I was now crying loudly into my pillow. The memories continued to flow through my head, teasing me, torturing me, mocking me at what I have become, at my life. I couldn't...didn't stop them from doing so as they continued to show me the love, hate, happiness, sorrow, laughter, life, and death of those two familiar faces that I have loved and cared for deeply. They soon took control of my mind and whatever else I was holding back...

...and soon enough, I was thrown back ten years into the memories, on the first day that started it all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Short, **REALLY **crappy, and, no less, the first time I've **EVER** written a OHSHC fan fic...sorry if it doesn't sound so good, but I'm new to this anime and already hook on it thanks to my roommate... XD (not her fault BTW) Hmmmm...can anyone guess who this is? I'm betting you that most of you can, but if not...well, then wait until the last chapter of the whole story is posted. Hehe... :) Anyways, from now on until the last chapter it will be in Normal POV. There is also a lot of romance, drama, tragedy, hurt/comfort, a bit of humor, suspense, very little on general, and I don't know if there is any horror in it but that all depends on was is written....Anyways, please enjoy and I'm hoping to at least progress in my writing throughout the story and I'll try to update every once in a while when ever I can (since I'm in college...XP)


End file.
